To Love a Hero
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe's feeling a bit sad as she ponders what it's like to love a certian hero.


To Love a Hero

Chloe lied there in her burdening empty bed. She sighed, breathing out deeply. Sometimes she hated this, this loneliness of not being able to cuddle with the man she loved every night not being able to wake up to him every mourning. The loneliness seeped out of her finger tips and flowed through the pours of her body. Chloe tied on to her silky robe, tying it up knowing that there would be no use for the brand new silky black lace negligee she had bought. Chloe sat up and looked out the window to the view of the star filled sky and onto the city-scape of Metropolis. It truly was the most beautiful city. She had done some traveling around with the Justice League helping them with technical computer stuff and being their eyes and ears on missions. She's been to Star City, Edge City, Central City, Gotham, Paris, and Rome but off all of the places Metropolis was the most beautiful it had the most soul, the most hope, and Metropolis was home. Chloe had come back to Metropolis because her reasons for leaving weren't exactly as noble as she pretend they were. She wasn't doing what she felt to be her calling and helping people. She joined with them because she was running away.

Running away from heartache and devastation.

Chloe felt someone calling her back and she came back to a place where she belonged, to the place where she could do the most good. Chloe got out of her bed as she was reminiscing. She went to her desk and did what she always did when she couldn't sleep she wrote. She got out her lab top and started typing furiously. It was about time she had gotten started on writing her next book. Her publishers were down her neck about this one. She had had two best sellers already and they were searching for a third. Chloe loved to write and help people and with those books she had been able to kill two birds with one stone. She felt that this was right this was her calling in life. She had always prided herself in being busy and active. She had done what she could to make this world a better place through her work at the Isis Foundation. When she had left she had left it under the care of a doctor she trusted, Dr. Hamilton. But he was a doctor he was no psychologist. He was able to study the meteor infected medical conditions and figure out ways to help them manage the physical aspects of their powers, but when it came to talking to them and reassuring them and talking to them as a group it really didn't go over to well. So Chloe came back and took over. She realized she was no psychologist either. Their was some things she felt natural at, like helping the strange and out casts but their was so much about the mind that she didn't know so she made a choice to go back to school and get her masters in psychology.

Chloe started to type her frustrated feelings down, ok, so this probably wasn't going to make it in the best seller, but it sure made her feel better. She typed, "It sucks being married to a hero." Alright so it wasn't the most poetic thing she's ever written but it didn't make it any less truthful. It really did suck being married to a hero. She loved her husband she really did. She loved that he dedicated his life to saving people and put other people before himself. It was one of the things that made her fall so deeply and madly in love with him. But that didn't make her life easy. She wanted him beside her right now. She wanted to be with him. But she couldn't exactly call him and tell him to drop whose ever life he's saving to come be with her. She couldn't be that selfish. She felt bad just thinking about it.

It wasn't like her life wasn't demanding either; she dedicated her life to helping people too. She had expanded the Isis Foundation globally. She had partnered it up with Star Labs. So she would send her meteor infected patients or any other super powered patients to them for their physical problems dealing with their powers. The Isis foundation was all about moral support and giving people awareness about others with super powers. It was about helping others discover more about their powers, learning how to control them, giving them other options, and helping them lead more productive lives. Giving them some hope so they wouldn't be lead to live a life of crime. It took a lot of hard work and energy to get all of these functions running. Chloe did lead a very busy life. She was always busy coordinating something whether it was group therapy, deals with Star Labs, Justice League recruitment or something. A lot of that early expansion had happened while she was going back to school. Good thing she loved to learn and to write or she would have never gotten through it. And good thing she had her love besides her giving her support. It actually was his idea that she should go back with the Isis foundation. And he helped encouraged her to go back to school. It was something that he had done right beside her. They had made the choice together. He went back to school too. They had lifted up each other. They really did bring the best out of each other once they actually let themselves do so.

Chloe began to wander around her files and rummaged through her photo files. She saw pictures of her and her husband on their wedding day. He looked amazing in a tux. It filled his deep dark features perfectly. Chloe loved the small curve of his lips when he smiled. She could stare at that smile all day. She loved the way his arm held onto the side of her hip over protectively like he never wanted to let go. Chloe loved how she stared at him like there was no other person in the room, like there was no one else in the whole world. At one point she just wanted to be with him and forget about everyone else. She wanted to only be with him. Part of her just wanted a normal life with him, or to be just recluse with him and let no one else in. But he had pointed out that the Chloe Sullivan he knew and loved would never abandon the world when it needed her. He was the reason why she kept on fighting. He was the reason that she had kept on with the Isis Foundation. Chloe gazed at the date of the wedding on top of each picture. She sighed, that was only a few years ago on this day.

He had to miss their Anniversary. He didn't forget. He would never forget something like that. But he had called saying he had a life to save and he couldn't make it. He had planned on cooking her a special dinner and she had so much goodness celebration planned but that was all for nothing now. Because he had more important things to take care of then her. She would always have to take second to the whole saving people lives thing. And she couldn't help but feel so sad about that. Chloe looked through more wedding pictures. She saw Lois and Clark there looking lovingly into each others eyes. Then Chloe clicked onto the next picture where Lois expression was now sad as Clark had that expression he did when he heard someone was in trouble. Chloe rolled her shoulders. Well, at least she wasn't married to Superman.

There was a time that, that was all she wanted. Lois had ended up with what she had always wanted. She had dreamed for years that she would end up with Clark and a top reporter at the Daily Planet. And now she was grateful some wishes just didn't come true. Life was hard enough being married to a doctor, imagine being married to the worlds greatest super hero. He had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. She had once carried it with him, in some ways she always will, but she hadn't carried it as much as she once she did. That now was Lois' burden and she did not envy that. Lois had had so many dates and things cancelled and postponed she couldn't count. She had so much worry for him. It took a lot for Lois to finally say yes to that life, for that reason. She knew that Clark Kent would never be hers; he would always belong to the world.

So Chloe was thankful she was married to her husband Davis Bloom. It wasn't just for the reason of him not being such in the demand hero like Clark, being a Doctor did take him away from her a lot. And she couldn't complain he was saving lives. But she did truly and completely love every inch of him. He made her life so much better. He made it meaningful, exciting, and filled with so much love.

It always wasn't this way. Their romance did evolve slowly; they've just been through so much heart ache and devastation. They were both victims of horrible things happening to them and causing others pain with out their control. For a while Chloe thought they were victims of really bad destiny. It was like destiny wanted them to suffer. It was like destiny didn't care how hard you tried to help people if you were destined to be evil, then there was nothing you could do about it. Chloe had led her life for others for so long; she almost gave up everything for him. Davis had had this monster inside of him that he couldn't control. He had tried so many dangerous medications to suppress the monster that it was only hurting him, it was only killing him: Davis Bloom. So Chloe did something she thought she would never do. She betrayed Clark.

When she had found out about Davis, she didn't tell Clark, she didn't tell anyone. She had isolated herself trying to find ways to help Davis, to kill this monster once and for all. So she finally figured it out. She had to use Black Kryptonite. Clark had told her all about Black Kryptonite. He told her all about all of his Kryptonian secrets. Chloe had realized Davis was created on Krypton from Kryptonian DNA so he could very likely be affected by Black Kryptonite. So she stole it from Clark. Clark realized this and had followed her. Chloe had found Davis just outside of the Daily Planet and saw Clark coming towards her. So she hurriedly used it on Davis before he could stop her. When she did it worked. The monster had separated from Davis. And it had killed Clark.

Chloe went into deep agonizing despair after that. She already had with drawn from everyone, but never took herself out of their lives. She was technically still living with Jimmy, her husband. After this happened she immediately moved out and into a hotel and had stayed there not letting anyone know where she was. Davis eventually found her. Chloe had been lying on the ground against the wall, wailing out in agony until she started losing her voice. Davis found her and aided her to health. He dried her tears and put her in the shower. Chloe had turned into a ghost of her self and went through the motion and as she was drying wearing a robe Davis knelt beside her and caressed her cheek, keeping it in the palm of his hand and with a tone of seriousness he said, "Now you listen to me."

Chloe had looked up at him for the first time.

"This is not your fault."

Chloe shook her head and looked back on the ground and she stood up and spoke for the first time since he came there. Her voice was scratchy and rough as she said, "Of course it was my fault. I did this. And now he is gone and this world is doomed all because of me."

Davis looked at her filled with suppressed tears, "Then we are both to blame. You would have never have done it if it weren't for me. And that creature out there was a part of me. And it's still out there. It's been weakened, because of Clark he's probably the only one who could have done that. But once it gains back it strength who knows what kind of destruction it will unleash. It may very well destroy this world."

Chloe turned away and then Davis grabbed her face, "Lying here feeling guilty, feeling sorry won't bring Clark back. Clark is gone and it's up to us to save the world."

"How?" Chloe asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. But I know we'll figure it out together."

Then Davis embraced Chloe hugging her Chloe leaned on his shoulder never wanting to let go. They then both sat on the floor; she leaned against him and noticed his hand was cut.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I cut myself on purpose just seeing if I was still invincible."

Chloe held his hand going over the cut with her fingers suddenly her hand started to glow. Chloe looked at her hand stunned. She couldn't believe it.

"My powers are back."

Suddenly the light surrounded by Davis' hand and Davis cut was healed.

Davis looked at Chloe amazed, "Wow. I thought your powers were gone."

"So did I." Chloe said then she got up full with conviction and resolve. She wasn't even in pain like she usually was when she healed someone.

Then Chloe had gotten dressed and they went to the funeral. Chloe had faced Lois and she even faced Jimmy, she didn't think she could if Davis weren't there supporting her. Davis did stay clear of Jimmy and he stayed there with Chloe as a friend. The whole Justice League was there all hugging Chloe all filled with a deep sorrow and loss. Chloe sat by Lois the whole time holding her hand comforting Lois. Lois was completely devastated looking like a ghost of a woman. Lois had never cried so openly before. Then Lois left with the rest of everyone, Martha had the reception at her house. Lois didn't even question Chloe staying there. Then when everyone was gone including the people who lowered the grave Davis took shovels out of his truck and they began to dig. They dug until they got Clark's grave and opened it. Clark lied there dead wearing a black suit with a red tie. Then Chloe gathered all of her strength and her hands glowed with an over power yellow burst of energy. It surrounded the whole grave as she touched his chest.

Clark woke up startled to find himself in a grave with Chloe and Davis looking down at him filled with relief. After that Clark eventually found the monster and destroyed him and Chloe devised a pretty clever resurrection story. After that, she still had a hard time facing everyone. She was still filled with so much guilt. She had almost caused the world to be without its greatest hero. So she left with the Justice League as her penance. Even though she was with heroes she didn't feel fulfilled. So after six months she went back and had found Davis at the Isis Foundation. She had handed it over to Dr. Hamilton to run but he was having difficulty in connecting with the patients. He wasn't using it for its intended function he used it for science and tended to their physical needs so Davis had stepped up and helped them with their emotional needs as well as working as Dr. Hamilton's lab assistant. Chloe was so warmed by this that she immediately started working there and went back at running the place. So they started running the place together. And then Chloe decided to expand it and Dr. Hamilton started his own Star Labs and they partnered soon after. It wasn't long after working together that she and Davis began occupying the storage closet during breaks.

Chloe sighed as she remembered her past with Davis. She had loved him, heart, body, and soul. She only wished to be with him right now on the night of her anniversary. But as remembered all of these things she realized just how lucky she was to not live a bland mundane normal life. She was lucky to have such a fulfilling life.

Chloe closed her computer. She was done feeling sorry for herself it was time to turn in. She looked at her clock it was almost midnight. Then suddenly the door flew open and Davis came in wearing his white doctor's lab coat and carrying a picnic basket.

Then Davis opened the basket and took two candles out he put them on the night stand and lit them expertly with the lighter.

"What's this?"

"Well, this is us celebrating our anniversary."

"What about your patient?"

"He's going to be okay. It looks like I was able to stop the meteor infection from killing him."

"That's great."

Then Davis took out two wine glasses and poured out the wine, "Well cheers Mrs. Bloom. And Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Chloe said as they clicked glasses and sipped then she grabbed him, putting her arms around him. She kissed him fully and completely.

Then she parted and said, "Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Not just for all of this but for being so wonderful, for being a hero, for being you."

"Well, I couldn't have done any of that if it weren't for you." Then he caressed his lips with hers softly stroking them lovingly.

He really was the best thing that happened to her. He was her hero.


End file.
